Editing Rules
Introduction Hello there this is Fictional Character Brawl Wiki and this is a wikia about calculating the statistics of characters via several feats, statements and ETC. Now to keep things in check and not create a flood of comments and repetition of a similar topic that is sure to be brought up many times lets clear things up with this one important page General Rules The Fictional Character Brawl Wikiis a wikia designed for listing, as well as calculating the statistics of characters from various sources of media. This includes, but not limited to: anime, manga, visual novels, movies, comics, as well as other material. A tremendous amount of work is involved in maintaining the integrity of the site, as well as the accuracy of the profiles (as well as the verses) that are stored in this wiki, however. To keep things here relatively in check, not creating an endless series of comments in a character profile, as well as repetitions of a similar topic that has been covered in the past, the staff members here on the site ask that these rules be followed when contributing towards the wiki. * It is important that you utilize proper grammar, spelling, and sentence structures when designing a profile. Not only does using proper grammar on this site allow you to explain what you are trying to talk about properly, it also makes it easier for other people to understand what you have written (or proposing changes) when it comes to a profile/verse. * Using source mode editing simplifies editing for other editors, as well as allow others to look at the written code for that specific verse/profile. ** You are able to change this to your default editing mode by going to "My preferences", and then by clicking "Editing". ** From the "Editing" tab, go to where it says "Preferred editor", and then set the settings to "Classic rich-text editor". This will always allow you to edit profiles using the classic editor. * When making a profile (or a verse), it is preferable that you do it for a character (or a verse) that you are knowledgeable about, as this would allow you to provide ratings for a profile that could be easily justified, or provide evidence for. This includes, but not limited to Powers and Abilities, Destructive Ability, Speed, Durability, etc * When making a profile (or a verse), it is important that sufficient reasoning is provided as to why a character should/or is at the level that is listed. Profiles without, or with questionable reasoning fails to show why that character is strong, or fast as they are, thus it would be welcome on your part to provide as much evidence as you can, including but not limited to links, videos, as well as scans, if you are able to do so. * Any OCs/Self Inserts will have to be in a blog post do not add them as pages * The Meme Level tiers are for joke profiles only if it's serious do not use the meme level tiers * Unless the profile is composite, or the crossover is considered canon, please do not use crossovers between different series/franchises for scaling. This unreliability comes from the fact that they are the vast majority of them are never a part of canon continuity, but they usually portray their characters in different levels of power for the sake of making it fair. Very few exceptions come to this rule, however, such as Archie Comic's Worlds Collide. * If you notice any inaccurate, or information on a profile that is blatantly wrong, please contact one of the administrators here. Do not edit the profile without permission, as it is not certain whether the edit made towards that profile is entirely accurate, or if it adheres to the rules here regarding calculations, scaling, etc. * Do not make a composite character profile, unless it is a specific situation where a composite profile for that character is needed to be made (or if it is based on a character that everyone is familiar with) * Statements from a character, guidebook, or from the creator that contradicts that is shown in the series will generally not be used, as visual evidence that is shown within the series does not match at all with what was stated. ** To keep this simple, this means that feats > statements when it comes to the statistics of a character. (Except for fanon characters) * Be careful with linking pages to online manga-hosting sites, as these sites could possibly contain malware, or cause violate major copyright issues here on the wiki. In order to upload a scan/page from a manga, save the scan/page of that manga to your PC, crop it so that only the relevant section from that scan that could be used for said character's statistics is shown, and then host it in an image hosting site such as Imgur. Specific Editing Rules These rules only apply to current profiles or potential ones we will have so come this all in mind * Do not attempt to upgrade Asriel to 1-A or 0 for having infinite attack and infinite def as he has shown some limitations to his powers * Do not attempt to upgrade The Presence to Tier 0 as he has shown some limitations to his powers * Do not attempt to downgrade Sonic.EXE to 5-B as he is a fanon character author statements do count * Do not rank Ajimu Najimi at 1-A as she has surpassed the dimensions of physical universes not spatial dimensions * Do not rank the Pokémon god tiers at 2-A as the Pokémon verse only has 1 universe * Do not attempt to upgrade Zeno above 2-C as the Dragon Ball verse only has 12 universes at max size * Do not attempt to upgrade Annoying Dog at 0 as he has never shown to be omnipotent * Do not attempt to downgrade the MLPverse at High 4-C or 4-B * Do not attempt to downgrade Yukari at High 4-C or 2-C as she has shown feats above that Category:Important